Rosenkreuz
by Yami Maleci
Summary: The Prodigy child is mine, find Schwarz and bring Nagi to me! The head of Rosenkreuz wants Nagi's power for her own. Will the rest of Schwarz and Schatten beable to save him or will Nagi be left to fend for himself against Roz, Jaz, Edward and Ezra. Pleas
1. Nightmares

**Kai: (Smirks) Well, it would appear the gerbil is turning the wheel.**

**Nagi: (glares) Good, because I want to kill it.**

**Schuldig: (pats Nagi on the head) Now Nagikins, play nice.**

**Nagi: (floats himself a glass of water) Screw that, I'd rather go play with Farfarello.**

**Kai: (huggles Nagi) Too bad Prodigy, you're stuck with me.**

**Nagi: (floats up to the ceiling) I'd like to see you try to get me now, brat!**

**Kai: (pouts) It isn't fair.**

**Schuldig: (smirks) She has a point, kiddo.**

**Nagi: WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON, SCHULDIG!**

**Farfarello: Kai-Chan doesn't own Weiß Kreuz**

**Kai: (tugging on Nagi's pants leg) Please read and review! And I lay my claims to Schatten**

**11111111111111111**

**_"Come out, come out where ever you are, sweet Prodigy," a sing-song voice called out while Nagi ran through the darkened hallways of the pit of hell known as Rosenkreuz. "We will find you, and when we do, we will bring you back and claim your powers for Rosenkreuz!"_**

**Nagi let out a scream, sending a burst of telekinetic energy through the Schwarz apartment, causing it to shake violently. "What the hell?" Schuldig questioned, rousing himself out of his warm bed; annoyed with the fact that he'd been woken up. "That little brat better have a good reason for this." walking down the hall towards the resident telekinetic's room he noticed Crawford had also been awaken from his slumber. "Kid wake you up too?"**

**Crawford nodded rubbing his eyes before placing the ever present glasses on his face. "What's going on?" he inquired, the annoyance very apparent in his voice.**

**"Guess we're about to find out," Schuldig answered, opening the door to find Nagi laying on his bed, tangled in the sheets, sobbing out something the telepath couldn't quite make out.**

**Crawford frowned as he and the telepath got closer to the restless boy. "Wake him up, Schuldig," he commanded, "or he'll destroy this whole place!"**

**Schuldig gulped before nodding, Nagi could be dangerous when he was like this. "Why me, Crawfish?" he whined, eyeing the screaming boy before he was almost knocked over by another blast of the kid's power.**

**"Schuldig…" **

**"Alright, I'm on it," Schuldig muttered, before he pulled the boy into a sitting position, shaking him lightly. "Come on kiddo, time to wake up." **

**Nagi whimpered as he held on to Schuldig like a life line. "No, please don't make me go back there!" he screamed, before his eyes burst open and sent another wave of power. "I don't wanna go back!"**

**After Schuldig had recovered from the last blast he looked at Nagi with sympathetic eyes. "You don't want to go where, Nagi?" he asked, as the child sobbed on his shoulder. Nagi tried to explain to him, but it only came out as more sobbing gibberish.**

**"He doesn't want to go back to Rosenkreuz," a new voice stated from out in the hallway, the two other Schwarz members turned their heads to see Farfarello regarding them with curious eyes. "Bad dreams again my Little Lamb?" he walked in and sat on the bed next to Nagi who was curled up in Schuldig's lap.**

**"No one is going to send you back there, Nagi," Schuldig stated, brushing his fingers through the telekinetic's matted bangs getting them out of his face. "What would make you think something like that?"**

**Nagi took a deep breath in order to calm himself, remnants of the dream came flooding back to him. "There was a voice that said they would come find me and take me back to Rosenkreuz," he replied, fresh tears began to fall once more. "They want my power, but I won't let them. I'll die before I go back there!"**

**Schuldig shook his head. "Ssh, no one's going to take you anywhere," he assured, pulling Nagi closer to himself. "Not without getting through me first, and you know what a bitch I can be." He smirked, drawing a small smile out of the boy. Suddenly Schuldig's eyes darted towards the window. "We have guests, I can feel it, Crawford."**

**"Farfarello, watch Nagi," Crawford commanded. "Schuldig and I have some unwelcome guests to kill." **

**"Ooh, this should be fun," Schuldig remarked, pulling his gun from the pocket of his green jacket that had been laying on the couch.**

**Farfarello nodded as he picked up the boy and brought him out into the living room, sitting in Crawford's favorite chair, which happen to rock and recline. "Go back to sleep, Dark Child," he remarked, while Nagi curled up in his lap using his shoulder as a pillow. The Irish madman smiled at the boy while covering him in a blanket. "God will not hurt you this night."**

**Nagi sighed, snuggling closer to the warmth the other provided. "Good night, Farfarello," he mumbled, before dozing off again.**

**Schuldig let out a string of curse words in Germen as the two reentered the apartment. "Damn you Brad, you let them get away!" he complained, while the said American glared at him.**

**"Oh? So it's now _my_ fault that YOU can't aim worth shit?" Crawford inquired.**

**Farfarello growled making the two bickering Schwarz members turn their attention to him. "If you wake Nagi, I swear to whatever Gods you prey to that I'll gut you," he snapped.**

**Schuldig raised an eyebrow at the sight before him; Farfarello sitting in Brad's chair with Nagi curled up in his lap, snoring softly. Very uncharacteristic of the two indeed. "Relax Farfie, we won't wake the precious Prodigy." he mocked, grinning. "Will we Braddy?" **

**"Say that again, and I will shoot you, Schuldig."**

**The red haired telepath shrugged as he walked towards his room again. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to bed," he remarked going into his room, "I need my beauty sleep."**

**"More like his ugly sleep," Farfarello muttered, while Nagi grabbed a fist full of his shirt in his sleep.**

**"I heard that!"**

**Crawford rolled his eyes before yawning. "Do you want me to bring him back to his room?" he questioned, taking off his glasses.**

**"I'll stay up to watch him," Farfarello replied, watching the boy sleep. "Go to sleep."**

**"Well, good night then," Crawford said, nodding his thanks before returning to his own room.**

**11111111111111111111111111**

**Schuldig let out a big yawn, one hand rustling through the tangled red tresses on his head. "It's too early to get up," he moaned, walking out into their kitchen area to find Crawford sitting at the bar, enjoying his morning cup of coffee while Farfarello still occupied the chair in the living room with Nagi sound asleep on his lap. "Mornin."**

**Crawford looked up from his morning newspaper just in time to see Schuldig snatch his cup of coffee right out from under his nose. "Good morning to you too, dumbass," he growled, making a grab for his morning cup of life.**

**"Bet you didn't see that one coming, oh great one!" Schuldig announced, grinning.**

**"Shut up, you're going to wake up Nagi," Farfarello growled, opening up his golden eye to stare at arguing Schwarz members.**

**Schuldig shrugged, taking a sip of Crawford's cup of coffee. "Might as well, Farf, Nags has school today," he remarked, bending down letting some of his hair fall into the sleeping boy's face. "Hey Prodigy, time to get up," Nagi stirred slightly, wrinkling up his nose as Schuldig's hair tickled his face. The telepath chuckled slightly while trying for a more direct approach of annoying the hell of the telekinetic until he awoke. "Nagikins, are you going to wake up or do I have to spray you with cold water?" Seeing that he got no response from the child, Schuldig snatched him from the Irishmen's grasp and brought him into the bathroom. Setting him the tub, he turned on the cold water full blast and doused the sleeping Nagi with cold water.**

**"What the hell, you bastard!" Nagi screamed, immediately jumping up from the bathtub and pouncing on the telepath knocking him to the ground. "What did I do to deserve that?"**

**"Hey, show some gratitude here, Prodigy," Schuldig stated, ruffling the boy's hair before pushing him off his body, "I saved you from being late."**

**Nagi glared at Schuldig as he pushed him out of the bathroom so that he could take a nice, _warm _shower. "Yeah right, thanks you jerk," he remarked, sarcastically. **

**Schuldig simply shrugged as the door was slammed in is face. "You're welcome!" he yelled, walking into the living room again. "Well, Prodigy's awake, but don't piss him off, he's a bit cranky."**

**"You're soaking wet," Crawford remarked, not looking up from the paper.**

**"Like I said, he's cranky," Schuldig answered, taking the last swig out of his mug, "and I for one don't want him destroying the whole city block."**

**1111111111111111111111**

**Nagi sighed letting the warm water flow over his body, it was much nicer compared to the freezing water Schuldig had used to wake him up. _You can't hide from us, precious, you will be ours soon enough._ The words from his dream echoed in Nagi's mind as he sank down into the tub and clutched his head. "I'll never go back to Rosenkreuz," he mumbled to himself, turning off the water and preceding to dry himself off and get ready for school. About ten minutes later Nagi was out of the bathroom in his school uniform and searching for his lost backpack. "Crawford-san, have you seen my backpack?"**

**The leader of Schwarz took his attention off the paper just long enough to point down the hall to Nagi's room. Sighing the young assassin found himself in his room searching for the lost item, which was a surprisingly easy find considering he left it next to his bed. In his scurry not to be late, Nagi almost forgot his lunch only to be reminded by Schuldig.**

**"Hey Kiddo, you forgetting something?" Schuldig questioned, using the most annoying voice he could muster. "Like your lunch?" the red head held the bag just out of Nagi's reach.**

**"Schuldig, unless you don't want me to throw you on the couch, I highly suggest you give me my lunch," Nagi growled, using his powers to lift the telepath a few inches off the ground for emphasis. "My lunch, now, I'm late."**

**"Oh your no fun," Schuldig said, pouting as he reluctantly gave the child his lunch, "Hope you like it, I made it myself."**

**Nagi made a face as he set Schuldig back on the safety of the carpet. "Don't gross me out this early in the morning," he teased, before racing out the door.**

**11111111111111111111111**

**Nagi yawned as he walked through the crowded hallways of his school, silently wishing he had not been kept up last night by his nightmares. "Finally, lunch time," he muttered to himself, while opening his locker and grabbing out the bag lunch that Schuldig made for him. Slamming the door shut, Nagi proceeded to head to his favorite place to eat, the roof of the school. Sitting down by the fence, Nagi opened up the bag to find a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich, some chocolate covered Pocky, Chips and a can of pop. "Not half bad for Schuldig packing my lunch."**

**"Prodigy?" a voice questioned, walking towards the young assassin. Nagi looked up to see a figure with sandy blonde hair peering at him with curiosity.**

**"Bombay?" **

**"Squared!" a second figure giggled, as a girl with long raven hair and two different colored eyes floated upside down in front of the telekinetic. "Hiyas, Nagikins!" **

**Nagi rolled his eyes, pulling the girl down from the air to sit beside him. "What are you thinking, Soji?" he scolded, while taking a bite of his food. "You can't go around using your telekinesis here," Soji began to pout so Nagi offered up his box of Pocky to cheer her up.**

**"Thank you, Nagi," Soji exclaimed happily, while she began munching on the Pocky sticks.**

**"Don't mention it," Nagi muttered as Omi sat down beside the two, "there goes my desert." the brown haired boy yawned again and took a swig of his soda.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Omi asked suddenly, staring at the other assassin. "You seem really out of it."**

**Nagi shook his head, finishing the last of his lunch. "It's nothing to concern yourself with, Omi," he answered, making the paper bag float in his hand. "just some old nightmares resurfacing."**

**"About what?" Soji asked, while Nagi put his head in his hands.**

**"There was a place that taught me how to use my powers," Nagi murmured, casting his eyes downward, "it was called Rosenkreuz, the place still gives me nightmares."**

**"That bad?" Omi questioned, placing a reassuring hand on the younger assassin's back. Nagi simply shrugged it off, standing up and tossing his garbage in the trash can.**

**The group was just about to depart to the crowded hallways when Nagi clutched his head suddenly, his world beginning to spin. "Nagi?"**

**The boy dropped to his keens, the pain overwhelming him. "Make it stop!" he yelled, while Soji and Omi ran to his aid. "I won't go back, you can't make me!"**

**_"So this where you're hiding, Prodigy" a voice echoed in the back of Nagi's head. "I'm glad to have found you so easily again."_**

**"No, get out of my head!" Nagi screamed, making Soji cover her ears.**

**Meanwhile on the safety of the roof three figures stood watching the boy wither in pain. "Poor, sweet, Prodigy," a girl cooed, continued to dig into the young assassins mind. "Ooh, and he's powerful to."**

**"You're twisted, Roz," a second figure remarked, this one wore a black backwards hat and long blonde hair.**

**"Oh, come on now Edward, I was only having a little fun with my new toy," she stated, smiling sadistically. She leaned forward, pulling the blonde boy into a kiss tangling her mess of necklaces with his single cross. There was a coughing noise behind them, conveniently interrupting the hot and heaviness. **

**"We're suppose to kidnap the boy," the new figure remarked, his hands held a tiny flame. "Not start a fan club for him."**

**"We will Jaz," Edward replied, playing with Roz's' purple braids, "in due time, the young one of Schwarz will be ours."**

**11111111111111**

**Omi walked forward, Nagi's let arm slung over his neck while Soji held onto his right. The boy hung lifeless in between them as they trudged towards the apartment the Schwarz members called home. "Is Nagi-kun going to be okay, Omi-kun?" she asked, glancing at unconscious assassin.**

**"I'm sure he'll be just fine, Soji," Omi replied, trying to mask the worry in his voice. "Crawford and Schuldig-san will help him."**

**"I hope so," Soji murmured.**

_**"So sad," a females voice mocked, as a hand ran through the brown locks of Nagi's hair, "you're such a powerful little boy, yet you have no idea how to reach it."**_

_**Nagi squirmed in the girls grasp. "Please stay away!" he shouted, sending out a blast of his power.**_

_**The girl smiled. "I can teach you, let me take you back to Rosenkreuz," she said, trying to reason with the boy.**_

_**Nagi shook his head, backing away from the unfamiliar person. "I'll kill myself before I go back there!" he yelled, before the world seemed to dissolve around him.**_

_**111111111111111**_

**Schuldig grinned as sang along to a German song while cooking his lunch of fried fish and rice. Crawford peered over his newspaper to see what smelled like it was burning. "Schuldig, would you turn down that stuff you call _music_?" he questioned, taking a rather large sip of his afternoon cup of coffee. "And by the way, I think your lunch is ready."**

**Schuldig grinned while he ignored Brad, knowing that he was pissing him off felt so good at the moment that he didn't bother to notice that the food he was cooking was quickly turning into burnt offerings. "What was that, Braddy?" he asked, letting the headphones slide down around his neck. "I couldn't hear you?"**

**"Call me crazy, but when you cook I don't think you're suppose to set off the smoke alarm," Farfarello noted, as he sat by the window cleaning one of his knives.**

**Schuldig turned to insult the Irish mad man when he too smelled the smoke. "**Scheiße, mein nahrungsmittelbrennen!" he cursed in German, taking the food off the stove and placing it on a plate. "Anyone up for some burnt offerings?"

Farfarello simply shook his head and went back to what he was doing. "Not a chance Schuldig, your cooking sucks," Crawford remarked, and then went back to ignoring him.

Schuldig pouted as he sat at the bar. "Nagi doesn't think it's that bad," he remarked to no one unparticular before the door burst open and in strode Omi and Soji carrying a half-conscious Nagi. "Was die Hölle?" noticing the two were giving him odd looks he corrected himself in English.

Soji frowned as she allowed Crawford to help Omi get Nagi onto the couch before walking over to the telepath. "I think Nagi's broken," she explained, her voice holding a childish tone, Schuldig knew from experience with the girl that she only reverted to her childish behavior when something upset her greatly. "He won't have to go to the bad place, will he?"

Schuldig looked at her; a confused expression on his face, allowing the black haired girl to lead him into the living room where Nagi was laid on the couch with Brad holding a cool rag on his forehead. "What bad place, Soji?" he inquired, before it clicked in his brain that Nagi must have been telling them about his nightmares. "You mean Rosenkreuz?"

Soji nodded. "That's the bad place, Nagi said so," she replied, holding on to the telepath's sleeve. "Is Nagi-kun broken?"

Brad shook his head as he motioned for everyone to take a few steps back because Nagi was stirring and the clairvoyant wasn't quiet sure what he was capable of at the moment. "He isn't broken, he just needs some time to rest," he explained, looking over at Omi. "What exactly happen, Weiß?"

The Weiß assassin took a few deep breathes before answering. "We were eating lunch on the roof and Nagi-kun looked a little pale," he explained, "I asked him what was wrong, but he just brushed it off and said everything was fine and as we went to leave for class he passed out."

Schuldig frowned as he took in all the information the Weiß kitten was saying. "I don't like it, Crawford, not one bit," he growled, while Soji twirled a lock of his hair. "I know your nervous, but you wanna refrain from pullin out my hair, Soji, I'm gonna go bald"

"I could float upside-down if you prefer, Schu-san?" Soji remarked smiling, as she grabbed a hold of the telepath's shades and put them on her face. "How do I look?"

Schuldig rolled his eyes, pulling out his cell phone. "What you're going to do is call your sister and tell her where you are so she doesn't kill me for you not being in school," he stated, handing the girl the phone.

Soji stuck out her tongue as she dialed her sister's cell phone. "Hey big sister!" she greeted, after she heard Clarence answer the phone. "I'm at Nagi-kun's and Schu-sama's house."

There was a silence on the other line before the screaming set in. "YOU'RE WHAT, SOJI YUKI?" Clarence yelled into the phone. "Why aren't you in school?"

Soji grinned as she looked up at Schuldig. "Clare says she wants to talk to you," she replied, hoping off Schuldig's lap to sit next to Nagi.

Schu cringed as he picked up the phone. "Hey, Clare, how's it going?" he asked, keeping his tone civil before trying to change the subject. "Is Mika around?"

"Don't you try to sweet talk me, Mastermind," Clare growled, "You wanna tell me what Soji is doing out of school?"

"Well, the squirt and little Bombay dragged an unconscious Nagi back to our apartment," Schuldig explained, cringing as another string of shouts began again, "but hey I got to go, I think Nagikins is waking up, bye," and with that he quickly hung up and pocketed his phone.

"I trust that went well?" Crawford inquired.

Schuldig glared at the American. "Why don't you bite me, Brad," he replied, glancing at Soji. "Is your sister always that bitchy or is it just that time of the month?"

"I'm going to guess the latter of the two, Schuldig," a scratchy voice remarked, as the brown haired assassin attempted to sit up on the couch. "what's going on?"

Soji smiled happily as she pounced on Nagi. "Nagi-kun, you're fixed!" she cried, hugging on to the boy for dear life.

Schuldig chuckled at the sight of the Prodigy being glomped. "How you feeling, kiddo?" he asked, attempting to pry Soji off the weakened boy.

**"I feel tired," he answered, allowing Soji to rest her head on his shoulder. "There are so many voices calling out to me, I don't understand it, Schuldig."**

**Schuldig growled at the information Nagi was giving him. "Voices, Nagi?" he asked. "You better start explaining"**

**Nagi put his head in his hands. "I don't know how," he replied, looking up at the telepath with tired eyes, "there's a girl who talks, she somehow gets into my head, I don't know how she does it."**

**Schuldig sighed, picking Nagi off the couch. "Don't worry your pretty little head, we'll take care of it," he remarked, walking down the hall into the younger assassin's room. Schuldig deposited the boy on the bed and covered him, "sweet dreams, Nagikins."**

**Roz smiled, watching the red head tuck the younger assassin under his covers. "Sleep well, precious Prodigy," she remarked, as the three sat perched in the Oak tree outside Nagi's window. **

**"Obsessive, compulsive much, Roz? Jaz inquired, playing with his throwing picks out of boredom, "So are we going to take this kid, or what?"**

**Edward rolled his eyes, Jaz was always annoying when he was itchy like this. "We will, I just don't want have to deal with the German, the American and their pet psycho," he explained, smacking the pyrokinetic in the head. "Now cool it, Jaz!"**

**"You think this is really gonna go off without a hitch, don'cha?" Jaz muttered, throwing a small fire ball Edward's way. "You're useless anyways, all you are is a crappy object reader, man did you get the short end of the stick."**

**Edward glared at Jaz. "A Psychometric that can take that ice pick and shove it so far up your ass.." he was abruptly cut of by Roz sticking her tongue down his throat.**

**/I can't have you waking my Nagikins, now can I/ Roz questioned, her voice echoing inside of Edward's mind.**

**Edward responded by running his fingers through her hair. /I guess I can't complain/ he replied, while in the background the two heard gagging noises coming from the third member in their party.**

**111111111111111111111111111**

**Kai: Well, that's all she wrote for now.**

**Nagi: What a horrid pun, Kai**

**Kai: Yeah, I'm full of them this morning**

**Schuldig: (taps into Kai's mind) I think she's brain dead.**

**Kai: Very funny telepath boy**

**Schuldig: Please Read and Review, or Kai will be sad.**

**Kai: (grins) And then Nagi will have to bleed more.**

**Nagi: (being huggled by Kai) Help….me!**


	2. Lords of Rosenkreuz

**Kai: Wow, I'm on a roll. I finished Chapter 2 on the bus this morning.**

**Nagi: I don't wanna know.**

**Kai: (Huggles Nagikins) But Nariel-chan and Avonnalay-Ariemay want to.**

**Nagi: (glares) Good for them.**

**Schuldig: (glomps Nariel) Fellow German!**

**Crawford: Schu, lay down before you hurt yourself and strangle Kai's reviewers.**

**Kai: (smacks Schu) Behave!**

**Farfarello: Kai-chan doesn't own Weiβ Kreuz, and if you don't review I'll be forced to make God cry with you. **

**Satoshi: You're creepy.**

**Kai: I own Schatten.**

**11111111111111111111**

**The afternoon and evening went on relatively uneventful at the Schwarz household. Nagi was sleeping off the effects of his telekinetic outburst, while Soji was content bugging the hell out of Schuldig because he wouldn't let her pester Nagi. The telepath, on the other hand, was silently wishing that Omi hadn't gone home so he could pass the young telekinetic off onto the kitten of Weiß. Crawford was indulging himself in a book, choosing to ignore the rest of the world and Farfarello was contently cutting himself with one of his knives. **

**"Schuldig, take that away from him before he gets blood all over the Persian rug," Crawford announced, not taking his eyes off his page in the book. **

**Schuldig looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, attempting to get Soji to settle down and go to sleep. "Give me a break, Crawfish," he growled while Soji fidgeted in his lap. "I'm already dealing with one munchkin."**

**"Farfarello, take it in the kitchen," Crawford commanded, giving a loud sigh. The Irishmen surprisingly got up and did as he was told, deciding that the bar was a better place to cut himself up.**

**"I want to see Nagi-kun," Soji whined, twirling Schuldig's hair**

**Schuldig sighed, deciding that maybe it would be better to give into the girl's demands. "If I let you go see Nagi, do you _promise_ to go to bed afterwards?" he asked, eyeing Soji. "Your sister will kill me if I let you stay up all night."**

**Soji gave the telepath a sly grin as she nodded. "I promise!" she exclaimed, taking off down the hallway towards Nagi's room with Schuldig following close behind. The black-haired girl opened the door to find Nagi still sound asleep on his bed with the covers kicked off onto the floor. "You know you're going to get cold without your covers on, Nagi." Soji walked over to the bedside and picked up the covers before placing them back on the sleeping boy.**

**Schuldig smirked as he watched the scene from the doorway. "What would he do without you to keep him in line, Soji?" he inquired."Now go on, kiss him goodnight and all that fun stuff. I wanna go to bed."**

**Soji made a face, glancing back at Schuldig. "Eww, that's gross, Schu-kun!" she exclaimed, making sure the telepath wasn't looking. Soji kissed Nagi on his forehead before running out the door.  
**

**"I saw that, little katze," Schuldig remarked, tucking Soji into the mess of blankets he'd arranged on the floor of his bedroom.**

**"No, you didn't!"**

**Schuldig chuckled. "So I didn't see you do this?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead. "Or this?" He kissed her again on her cheek.**

**Soji laughed, playfully swatting at the telepath. "Attack of the killer, Schuldig!" she giggled, smiling.**

**"Go to sleep, Soji," Schuldig said, covering the girl up and moving to leave the room. "Sweet dreams, kiddo."**

**"Night-night," Soji murmured sleepily. **

**"You know, Brad, sometimes you'd never know she was 15," Schuldig remarked, plopping down in the chair next to the one the American was currently occupying. "Too bad Nagikins couldn't stay that innocent."**

**Crawford looked up from his book to stare at the telepath. "So you'd rather Nagi be an annoying little brat?" he inquired.**

**"On second thought, I like our goth wannabe, anti-social Nagikins."**

**"I thought so, Schuldig," Crawford replied, setting down his book. "In any case, I'm going to bed. Wake me before morning and I'll shoot you."**

**Schuldig gave the leader of Schwarz a mock salute as he walked down the hallway. "Whatever you say, Brad, whatever you say," he mocked, earning himself the middle finger from the American.**

**111111111111111111**

"Would you two stop making out for two seconds so we can kidnap the kid and get the hell out of here?" Jaz demanded, sitting on the highest branch while cutting up the tree.

**"Yeah, you're funny, treekiller," Roz remarked, closing her eyes momentarily to make a mind sweep of the house. "It's time, Schwarz sleeps."**

**"Finally, about time we had some fun," Jaz grumbled, easily picking the lock on Nagi's window. **

**"No lighting ANYTHING on fire, Jaz," Edward warned as the three entered the room soundlessly and approached the sleeping assassin's bed.**

**"You _said_ I could have fun on this mission, Edward," Jaz growled, flicking a small flame toward the said figure.**

**"Where the hell did he go?" Roz questioned, pulling back the rumpled sheets to find Nagi nowhere in sight.**

**"Thought you said he was snoozing, Roz?" Jaz mocked. "Or have you lost your touch?"**

**"I didn't lose my touch, you jackass. I just figured I'd fucked with his head enough to knock him out for the night," Roz growled, before lowering her voice. "Shut up, I think I hear him." The three murderers of Rosenkreuz barely had enough time to find hiding spots before the teen wandered into his room carrying a glass of water. Roz was the first one to pounce on Nagi, making him instinctively drop the glass to defend himself.**

**"Let go of me!" Nagi yelled, before Roz used her hand to gag the boy.**

**"Hush now. We wouldn't want to wake the rest of the house, now would we?" Roz cooed, running her free hand through Nagi's hair. "Did you think we had forgotten about you, precious Prodigy?" Nagi glared at the girl, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Roz let out a shriek as she pulled her hand away from the teen's mouth, pushing him away towards the broken glass.**

**Nagi cringed as he felt one of the bigger shards imbedded in his right foot. "I won't go back!" he shouted, trying to get off the floor, only to have Edward push him back against the wall. "I'll kill myself before I let you take me back to that hellhole!"**

**Edward gave the boy a sadistic smile, pulling a syringe out of his coat pocket. "Well, I can't have you doing that, Nagi," he replied, jabbing the needle into his neck. "Sweet dreams." **

**Nagi whimpered, feeling his body go limp. "You bastard!" he growled, making a last ditch effort to use his powers before his mind gave into the darkness and he fell into the abyss of unconsciousness.**

** "Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be," Jaz remarked, grinning while Edward wrapped the drugged boy with the green blanket off his bed. **

**"We're not out of the woods yet, pyro-boy, so watch your back," Roz noted, hearing the thoughts of confusion in the awakening minds of the rest of Schwarz. "Brace yourselves, I think we've got company."**

**"You've got company alright," a nasal voice announced, appearing just behind the girl, placing a gun to her head. "You didn't actually think we'd let you take him, did you?"**

**Roz smiled, turning around to face the other telepath. "I'd say we're doing quite a good job, don't you think, Schuldig?" she inquired sweetly, moving the gun he had trained on her out of her face. "Little boys shouldn't be playing with weapons like this, someone could get _hurt_."**

**Schuldig gave a snort. "Don't try me, bitch," he growled as Farfarello appeared out of the shadows along with Crawford.**

**"You won't take the Dark Child," Farfarello stated, raising his poniard walking towards the man who held Nagi. **

**Crawford smirked as the dim light from the hallway caught his glasses, giving him an eerie look. "Put him back on his bed and Farfarello might actually let you leave here with your lives," he mocked, taking aim with his own gun.**

**"You underestimate us, Crawford," Edward retorted, trailing his finger along Nagi's face. "Prodigy now belongs to us."**

**"Who do you think you are that you can just go and take what isn't yours?" Schuldig spat, getting into some heated hand-to-hand combat with Roz.**

**"We're the Lords and Lady of Rosenkreuz, and are to be treated as such," Jaz announced, a fireball growing in his hand.**

**"Like hell you…" Schuldig snapped, before being interrupted by Soji poking her head into Nagi's room. "Soji, go back to bed!"**

**Soji shook her head at Schuldig, taking in the sight before her: Farfarello stabbing Jaz to the wall, Crawford and Schuldig with their guns both trained on Roz with Edward holding onto an unconscious Nagi. "You can't take Nagi-kun! He doesn't wanna go with you!" The girl's eyes narrowed as the entire room began to shake; a few of Nagi's things fell off the shelf as Soji sent a telekinetic blast towards Nagi's captors.**

**/Oh shit, Brad, I can tell this is going to be a problem/ Schuldig shouted through the telepathic link. /They just had to go piss off Soji, didn't they?"**

**/I'm more worried that she's going to bring the whole place down/ Crawford replied/I leave you to take care of it, Farfarello and I will handle this Rosenkreuz scum./**

**Schuldig gave the Oracle an inward groan. /I fucking hate you, Bradley. I hope you know that/ he muttered, running over to where Soji was standing in Nagi's doorway.**

**/I know./**

**"Come on kiddo, you've gotta stop. It isn't going to help Nagi!" Schuldig screamed, making a grab for the assassin girl only to be blasted away by her power. "Soji!"**

**Soji's eyes glowed as she allowed the power to completely consume her. "No! Not until they let Nagi go!" she screamed, blasting them again. "He doesn't wanna go to the bad place, so leave him alone!"**

**Jaz smiled while he knocked Farfarello to the ground. "You're impressive, I'll give you that, but it isn't enough to stop us, kid!" he remarked, gathering up a large fireball and hurling it at the remaining Schwarz members. "Tootles!" And with that the three members of Rosenkreuz were off with Nagi, leaving Schwarz with a flaming apartment.**

**111111111111**

**Kai: Well, that's the end of chapter 2!**

**Nagi: I hate you.**

**Kai: Awww but you're so cute when you're all doped up, Nags**

**Nagi: (is choosing to ignore her) Shut up, please read and review.**

**Kai: (flicks off Fuck you you screwed with my formatting! **

**Schuldig: Calm down Kai.**


	3. They Fucking burnt it down Brad

**Kai: Woohoo Chapter 3**

**Mike: Good for you?**

**Kai: Of course it is**

**Mike: Of course what is?**

**Kai: God damn it, pay attention!**

**Farfarello: (blinks) God? Where? I must kill him!**

**Nagi: (looks up from typing) I think I saw him slink around the corner.**

**Farfarello: (pets Nagi on the head) I knew there was a reason I kept you around, Dark Child**

**Nagi: (cringes) I need to go disinfect my head now.**

**Roz: (huggles Nagi) Kai-chan doesn't own Weiss Kreuz! Please read and review!**

**Nagi: God help me**

**Farfarello: (smacks Nagi) what's wrong with you? God is the devil**

**Crawford: That's an oxymoron you retard. **

**1111111111111111111111**

**"They fucking burnt down our house, Brad!" Schuldig whined as they walked through the darkened streets of Tokyo. "I'm going to kill those Rosenkreuz bastards!"**

**Crawford rolled his eyes as the sobbing black haired girl hung on him. "We have bigger problems, we let them escape with Nagi," he snapped, trying to comfort the crying Soji. "Will someone take her? I can't even hear myself think." **

**Farfarello let out a growl as he was handed Soji. "They will die, they help God," he muttered, running his fingers through Soji's hair in an effort to quiet her.**

**"You do that, Farfie," Schuldig bitched, glaring at the Irishmen, "In the meantime, where the fuck are we going to stay now?"**

**"Could you stop bitching for two seconds so I can try and figure out our next move. **

**"I want to see Nagi," Soji sobbed, while Farfarello pulled a cloth out of his vest pocket using it to wipe the child's bloody nose. "Farfarello, we have to go find him."**

**"We will find him, little Soji," Farfarello stated, eyeing Schuldig and Crawford before forcing Soji to lie her head on his shoulder. "Go to sleep."**

**"Farfie, you're making the blood run down my throat," Soji whined as the disorganized group stopped at a familiar shop. **

**1111111111111111111111111**

**"What part of _covert_ operation DON'T you understand?" Edward snapped, while Jaz started the engine of his precious black Probe. **

**"You _SAID_ I could have fun, Ed," Jaz growled, while Roz situated herself in the backseat with Nagi propped up against her. "Hey, watch the upholstery, if that kid gets blood on my car I'm going to kill him."**

**"You can't kill my Nagikins, Jaz," Roz growled, trailing her finger along the young assassin's face, the boy whimpered and turned his head away from Roz.**

**"Clean him up," Edward instructed, tossing a first aid kit from the glove box back towards Roz, "Maybe Jaz'll stop bitching then."**

**Jaz growled, glaring at the two. "Yah, you guys are real funny," he muttered, keeping his eyes on the road. **

**"Poor Nagi," Roz cooed, petting the said assassin on his head, before beginning to examine his wound. The glass had cut deep in his right foot and looked as though it might need stitches. The purple-haired girl smirked as she yanked the glass out of Nagi's foot, making him scream in his drug induced sleep.**

**"What the fuck did I tell you about getting blood in my car?" Jaz whined, Roz rolled her eyes at him as she tossed the empty roll of bandages at his head. **

**"You can deal with a little blood, Jazkins," Roz retorted, wrapping the already blood soaked bandages around Nagi's foot. "Tell Ezra to pay for your car cleaning."**

**Jaz growled as he turned down an unmarked tunnel. "Easy for you to say," he muttered.**

**1111111111111111111 **

**Aya yawned as he was awaken by banging on the door downstairs. "What in the hell?" he mumbled, flipping on the light by his bed and slipping on his fuzzy bunny slippers. "Yah, yah I'm coming." Aya walked downstairs and wondered towards the door and opening it only to find the three Schwarz members carrying the youngest member of Schatten who was currently sleeping.**

**"Don't ask questions Abyssinian, just let us in," Schuldig growled storming past the leader of Weiß into the flower shop, "and if you wake the kid, I'm gonna beat your ass."**

**Aya blinked as Crawford and Farfarello pushed past him as well. "What do you want Schwarz?" he inquired, failing to mask his anger. "Get out."**

**"Come on now, Aya-kun, don't be like that," the telepath replied, plopping himself in an armchair, "by the way, nice bunny slippers." Aya glared at him as he resisted the urge to cut him in two.**

**"What's going on?" Omi questioned, walking downstairs to find Schuldig sitting in one of the chairs, Crawford standing in the corner with his eyes closed and Farfarello holding onto the sleeping Soji. "Hello, Schwarz."**

**"That's exactly what I was wondering," Aya growled, placing his katana at Crawford's throat. The clairvoyant slowly opened his eyes to stare at the leader of Weiß as he patently waited for him to remove the weapon.**

**"Rosenkreuz attacked us," Crawford finally began explaining, "They took Prodigy and burnt our apartment." he paused, allowing Aya and Omi to take in the information he was giving them. **

**"So can we crash here?" Schuldig piped in, "Cause I _really_ don't feel like calling Clarence, she's already going to kill me enough for her sister not being in school…"**

**"And almost getting her killed tonight," Farfarello interrupted, as Soji stirred slightly in his arms.**

**"Shut up, Farfie."**

**Aya sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Whatever, you can stay," he muttered, too tired to really argue the situation. He let out a growl of disapproval as he walked back upstairs leaving Omi to get the rest of Schwarz settled. "But you keep your _pet_ locked up."**

**Omi smiled as he led Crawford, Farfarello and Schuldig upstairs. "You guys can stay in the guest room," he said pointing to the room down the hall. "There are blankets in the hallway closet."**

**"Thank you, Bombay," Crawford stated, digging in the closet.**

**Omi nodded before headed down the hallway to his own room. "Not a problem, good night," he replied.**

**111111111111111111111111**

** Nagi groaned as slowly began to come back to the realm of consciousness. _Where am I?_ he wondered to himself, attempting to sit up only to find his hands bound behind his back. Nagi frowned as he tested the strength of whatever was holding him, wincing as he felt it dig into his skin as blood ran down his wrists, staining the sheets. Sighing, Nagi resigned himself to slumping back against the pillow, waiting for the drug induced fog to clear from his head.**

**"Straight flush!" Jaz yelled, laying his cards down on the table that the three Rosenkreuz members were seated around as their private jet took them to Germany. "Eat that bitch!"**

**Edward rolled his eyes as he set his two of a kind in front of him. "Thank god it isn't strip poker," he stated, "I think you cheat."**

**"No, SHE cheats!" Jaz snapped, shaking a finger at Roz, "fucking Telepaths."**

**"I do not cheat, I just play to my advantage," Roz corrected, before a sadistic smile spread across her face, "Sleeping Prodigy awakens." she got up from the table, grabbing a bottle of water off the table in the process.**

**"Just be sure not to scare him," Edward remarked, eyeing his all to eager girlfriend. **

**Roz waved her hand as she opened the door to the sleeping quarters where they were holding Nagi. "I'll play nice, I promise," she answered, smiling as she disappeared into the room. She walked over to the bed side and took note of the sad disarray the child was in. The green blanket had been kicked off probably in his struggle to free himself, the sheets were a bloody mess because of the gash in Nagi's foot and the rag in his mouth was also dyed a shade of red from the blood dripping from his nose. "You know, you're going to end up hurting yourself if keep straining like that," she remarked, trying to keep her voice conversational. Nagi whimpered as she pulled off the gag and used it to wipe the blood off his nose. Roz simply shook her head at the boy as she sat him up against the wall. "See, I mean you no harm, Nagi," she ran her hand through Nagi's brown locks in an attempt to prove herself.**

**Nagi glanced upward at Roz as he fought with himself whether or not to respond to his captor. "W-what are you going t-to do to m-me?" he asked still quite disoriented, trying to make his fear unknown while his voice betrayed him and the question came out in a garbled mess. **

**"What I'm going to do, Little Prodigy?" Roz replied, a sadistic smirk forming on her face. "I'm the least of your worries right now," she kissed the boy on the forehead, enjoying the fact that Nagi tried to squirm away from her.**

**"Get away from me!" Nagi yelled before spiting in Roz's face, "I want to go home!" **

**Roz growled as she fought the urge to backhand the child. "Now, now, that wasn't very nice, Prodigy," she snapped, wiping off her face. She could feel the boy try desperately to reach for his gift and she let out a laugh because she knew something that he didn't. "You're not going to be able to hurt me, not with your powers blocked."**

**Nagi let out a small gasp, staring at his captor. Roz smiled as she fed off the fear radiating off of him in sheets. "How, there's no way you could…" he was abruptly cut off.**

**"It's a little trick that Schu should really invest in," Roz explained, sitting down on the bed and offering the bottle of water to Nagi. "Are you thirsty Nagi? I bet that gag made your throat offly dry." Nagi looked at the bottle longingly. On the one hand his throat hurt almost as bad as his foot, but on the other he didn't trust the girl as far as he could throw her and if he still had his powers that would be pretty far. **

**Roz tipped the bottle back as she took a few swigs. "So you want to throw me now?" Roz asked, leaning forward bring the bottle's rim to his lips using her other hand to tip his head back so that he could drink. "See, isn't that better, Nagi?" **

**"Why are you being nice to me?" **

**Roz smirked, continuing weaving her web around the boy's mind. "You're no good to us dead, now are you Prodigy?" she told him, while pushing him back against the pillow and covering him up. Nagi let out a whimper and began to fight against her again. "Ssh, no harm will come to you as long as you be a good boy, Nagi, now go to sleep." Roz ran her fingers through Nagi's hair and hummed a lullaby as she mentally coaxed the child into darkness. **

** "What part of no Nagi fan clubs don't you get?" a voice inquired as a figure stood in the doorway. "Or did you miss that memo, Roz?"**

**The girl turned to glare at the figure. "Lady Ezra wants power," she stated, glancing at the sleeping boy. "I'm the key to get it."**

**"Aren't we a little full of ourselves?" Jaz growled, "What do you plan on doing, playing nice with little Nagi?" **

**"Exactly," Roz remarked, polishing off the last of her bottle of water.**

**111111111111111111111111**

**Kai: Well, that's all for now**

**Nagi: I hate you**

**Roz: (huggles Nagi) Poor little Nagikins.**

**Nagi: (Glares) Don't make me kill you.**

**Kai: (smacks Nagi) You can't kill her yet, I still need her!**

**Nagi: (Sweat drops) Who did I piss off to deserve this?**

**Schuldig: (hiding in the background) Heheheh….**


End file.
